List of All Final Questions
2010-2014 A :"According to the bible, is vanity over one's potato salad a sin?" :— Episode 234: The Legend of Cracker Barrel :"An anime that will make my DAD cry?" :— Episode 257: Swag Dads :"Anyone else have the phobia that batman's going to smash your head into the mirror while you're peeing?" :— Episode 128: Y Tu Hermano Tambien :"ANY GOOD WEBSITES I CAN MEET HUMAN SUGAR DADDYS ?? NOT THE CANDY BUT MEN SUGAR DADDYS ??" :— Episode 238: Face 2 Face 11: No One Goes Home Alone :"Apart from the well known book, "Ghost Cats: Human Encounters with Feline Spirits" by Dusty Rainbolt, what other evidence is there for the existence of an afterlife for cats?" :— Episode 70: Spit on a Dog :"Are a kangaroo's fingers flexible enough to pick up a can or a magazine?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Are all Power Rangers episodes swearless or do some have swearing (for my kids)?" :— Episode 287: Glistening Fishlifters :"Are potato guns deadly? I built a hand-held spud musket I know it hits pretty hard because it made a dent the size of a buick in our hay barn but my granson is asleeping late again I was thinking a good Christmas prank would be to wake him up with a blast to the face. I just don't want the blessed goof to die I just want to rattle his cage a bit." :— Episode 284: Hope and Slime :"Are the hinges on Blu-ray boxes getting weaker, or am I getting a whole lot stronger?" :— Episode 256: Face 2 Face: I Made Some Horse Stamps In Potato Class :"Are there dogs in the new batman movie?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"Army Wife or Arby's Wife?" :— Episode 286: Coyotes Ate Our Dad B :"BASKETBALL: What is "verified swag" and where I can purchase it?" :— Episode 49: More Power :"Bobby Vernier ate my french bread pizza, and i am still angry?" :— Episode 82: Fried Green Lockout C :"Can a kid with a very mild concussion go to dave and busters?" :— Episode 112: The Channing Switcheroo :"Can a man knock out a gorilla using only hand to hand combat?" :— Episode 24: Hey Hon, How's Your Day :"Can anybody find out if billy zane is available to sell pasta at my new store cal pasta?" :— Episode 290: Kung Fu Panda 3 Watch :"Can anybody give me an emo boys myspace?" :— Episode 218: Kelly Rrrrrrripa :"Can babys see spirits ?" :— Episode 45: The Loom :"Can birds get allergies?" :— Episode 01: Gettin’ Beebed :"Can i eat a turkey and cheddar crackers lunchables while pregnant?" :— Episode 100: Reflectionz: A Look Back :"Can I get my dad arrested for not letting me drop out of school to become zayn maliks replacement in one direction? OK so I want to drop out of school for ever. cuz I am tired of this teacher bullying me. Today he said I smelled like a wh0res handbag Wtf is he even talking about?? I was smelling like aftershave. A nice one!! so I drew up a plan to show my dad I am serious about this. It goes 1)leave school. 2)be zoo keeper. But then I herd about zayn so I'm willing to take that vacancy. I have got better at faking English accent and I would like lots of girlfriends. he didn't even look at my plan. He just got mad, saying for the last time I'm not leaving school. Said next time I mention it I will automatically get a slap. this is a democracy!! I'm tired of him saying no to EVERYTHING. Can I have a parrot? no. Can I go to manchester with my friend?no. can I have one more beer? no. can I have some money? no. so I started saying no to everything he says to me. And he had the audacity to get mad at me and yell you don't tell me no, I am the dad, I do this for you, I do that for you blah blah, I am a massive d--khead blah blah. Please arrest him and I will have fun. Fun!" :— Episode 246: Face 2 Face: Hot Beans :"Can I legally change my birthdate? I was born October 9th and I would like to change it to Halloween." :— Episode 57: Batman: Generations :"Can my husband use Activia (the yogurt) or is it just for women?" :— Episode 147: The Legend of Corn Cob Boy :"Can pregnant women go swimming? Is it possible for pregnant women to go swimming without unintentionally drowning the baby? How can the baby breath if the vagina is under water? Should the mother keep her vagina above the water so the baby can breathe through it?" :— Episode 66: Beaches: The Book of the Movie :"Can spiders have fun?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Can you get a tattoo while breastfeeding?" :— Episode 138: Under the Bottom :"Can you grow a rose with the waters of your tears?" :— Episode 73: Gooshing from the Johnson's :"Can you help me stop thinking about Sonic the Hedgehog?" :— Episode 40: Fresh Out of Aardvarks :"Can you send me some free yugioh cards?" :— Episode 127: UNK :"Can you take parakeets in the shower with you?" :— Episode 05: Mega-Jessup :"Can you train a cat to know when it's your birthday?" :— Episode 79: Who Guginoed? :"Can your butt start higher than the crack?" :— Episode 211: Mrs. Doubtfire 2 :"Christians, What's your opinion on the movie Ghost rider?" :— Episode 188: Holler Smarts :"Coffe it s become the man soul's fuel?" :— Episode 274: The Najimy Museum :"Could dragon ball z be possible in some way?" :— Episode 93: Dax is All :"Cowabunga...does anyone still use this term in everyday conversation?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 D :"DID ANYBODY HAVE SEX in the 1990s. did it feel different from now?" :— Episode 285: Home Alone 0: Blood in the Snow :"Did anyone else hated Alan Alda in MASH?" :— Episode 77: The Hole Shebang :"Did Dinosaurs Have Scrotum's?" :— Episode 193: Journey to the Center of the Bear :"Did dragons live before, during, or after dinosaurs?" :— Episode 264: Expecto Punchtronum :"Did Elvis have hairy legs , or smooth silky ones ?" :— Episode 229: A Premium Swallow :"Did Kel from Kenan and Kel really die?" :— Episode 88: The Lion, The Witch and the Boyskinz :"Did Kenny Rogers change his name to Kenny Loggins?" :— Episode 212: Turn Downton for What :"Did Shia LaBeouf get his scream from John Turturro?" :— Episode 254: Dunkey :"Did the moon exist in the 90s. i hate the moon?" :— Episode 291: Most Likely to Boat :"Did you ever guest star on The Golden Girls?" :— Episode 64: Giant Scott Bakula :"Did you lose all respect for Steve Guttenberg as a serious actor when he did Dancing with the Stars?" :— Episode 281: Sisterball of the Dribbling Shorts :"Did you think Mrs. Doubtfire was hot when you were a kid, or was that just me?" :— Episode 282: Candlenights 2015 :"Do you have to mentally add the prices if you work at subway?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Do you have to pay all credit card bills when you die?" :— Episode 199: Cool Pee Book :"Do you learn how to twerk or do you just know how?" :— Episode 184: YOLT DOES :"Does a fart contain DNA?" :— Episode 32: The Minnesota Pincher :"Does anyone have a recording of a duck having an orgasm?" :— Episode 120: Shuddering Ectoplasm :"Does Anyone Know Where To Purchase And Or Make A Coffin Shaped Bed?" :— Episode 83: Face 2 Face 3: Tokyo Drift :"Does anyone remember a sudafed commercial that aired from 1992-1993 about a woman and her car?" :— Episode 14: The Secret Life of Ferguson :"Does everyone here live in Texas or what?" :— Episode 169: Mr. Sweats :"Does fish oil make your booty pop? ;)?" :— Episode 233: Bedtime Thank You :"Does rolling and licking the blunts give cancer?" :— Episode 191: Married to the Mice King :"Does the Blood of Jesus cover the sins of Neanderthals too or just Homo sapiens?" :— Episode 21: Drunting :"Does the hologram of Michael Jackson performing last night have a soul?" :— Episode 208: Face 2 Face 9: Grunt Art :"Does the movie Air Bud paint an unrealistic picture of even the most athletic dogs potential basketball skill?" :— Episode 205: Face 2 Face 8: Wedding Stiffness :"Does the Pringles guy remind you of Friedrich Nietzsche?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Does this story sound too cliche? Male lawyer, plus female cop, plus friction between the two, plus murder, plus mystery?" :— Episode 61: Steak'em and Tubes :"During sexual intercourse.. do you put the balls in?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 E :"Eel help! Has he gone crazy?" :— Episode 115: Womenade F :"Feminists, are you impressed that David Blaine held his breath for 17 minutes on Oprah?" :— Episode 288: Shuriken Dip :"From your experience, does TJ Maxx administer a drug test to potential employees?" :— Episode 06: Time Travel President G :"Goofus or Gallant - who is hotter?" :— Episode 143: Daniel Day Nutchuckles H :"Has a baby ever went to jail?" :— Episode 209: BurgerTime 4: Ketchup :"Has a question on yahoo answers ever turned you on?" :— Episode 213: Flavorizer Overload :"Have fear to be touched for bald persons?" :— Episode 164: Gaperboy :"HELP! my boyfriend keeps shouting ILLUMINATI during sex!?" :— Episode 47: Sleeve It :"Help my computer is playing Jackie Chan Adventures and I don't know why?" :— Episode 118: Celebrity Dream Date :"Hey! What's the best kind of pube comb to use?" :— Episode 62: My Dark Twisted Pretzel Fantasy :"Hi, I'm Hector Guerrero Lara and I wanted to know at what age do I tell my son the truth about Santa?" :— Episode 167: Monday Morning Duffy HOW :"How Brits can live in UK which is full of haunted house?" :— Episode 134: Dukes Down, Dunks Up :"How can i be sure i am the real mom to my kid?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"How can i break my wrist fast at home?" :— Episode 119: Drop the Beat, Francis :"How can I grow a Tom Selleck like mustache?" :— Episode 23: Dad Stew :"How can I let King Triton know that I think he's very sexy?" :— Episode 170: Land Before Time But After Pizza :"How can I make my penies longer?" :— Episode 114: Roker Poker :"How can I walk up a wall? I want to walk up a wall." :— Episode 44: Chunk Pump :"How can we request a white waitress without offending anyone?" :— Episode 76: Food Versus Man :"HOW CAN YOU MAKE YOUR OWN DILDO at home?" :— Episode 20: Super Donuts :"HOW COME MY DOG SOUNDS LIKE IT SAYS "LAMP" WHEN IT BARKS?" :— Episode 33: Bramblepelt :"How come people laugh when they see someone with a wallet chain but they cry when they lose their wallet.?" :— Episode 224: Pubic Snakes :"How did DMX voice get like that?" :— Episode 220: Pissbeards and Pooh Corner :"How did Fred Savage go back in time to narrarate himself?" :— Episode 135: TWENTY-DIRT :"How do I keep my son from naming my grandson 'Yolo'?" :— Episode 194: Popeye's Daedalus Protocol :"How do I raise awareness about spiders?" :— MaxFunDrive 2014 :"How do I tell my parents that I am a horse?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"How do you get spaghetti stains out of underwear?" :— Episode 37: Hickey on my Heart :"How do you initiate touch on a first date if you do lazer tag?" :— MaxFunDrive 2011 :"How do you say "beanbag chairs" in French?" :— Episode 150: Wolf School :"How does ghost pokemon sex work?" :— Episode 280: Great Job :"How does milk get inside a woman's breast?" :— My Brother, My Brother and Me present My Sister, My Sister and Me (MaxFunDrive 2015) :"How long have you been using Yahoo! Answers?" :— Episode 36: Candlenights :"How long have you had a crush on Gary Busey?" :— Episode 101: Sext Fiction :"How long should I sit on the Loo to chase these Tuesday blues away?" :— Episode 89: Grab the Merkin :"How much are 120 silly bandz worth?" :— Episode 157: Chris Sabones :"How much beer is a dog supposed to drink?" :— Episode 42: Cracklin' Mendes :"How much does a pyramid cost?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"How much does Africa cost?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"How much gum in my pubes is too much?" :— Episode 187: Yu-Gi-Oh Barber Shop :"How to do extreme couponing?" :— Episode 50: Forever a Whitford, Nary a Cooper :"How to get a haircut similar to Joseph Stalin without showing the girl who cuts my hair a picture of Joseph Stalin?" :— Episode 276: Luda Tells It Best :"How to get Cosmo Kramer hair?" :— Episode 200: The Two-Hundredth One :"How would you describe the difference in Tia and Tamera's personalities?" :— Episode 158: The Taco Nexus I :"I have canker sores in my mouth,is it bad to eat spicy doritos?" :— Episode 69: Krumbelievable :"I have diarrhea should i go to college?" :— Episode 171: The Sweetin Furnace :"I just got out of jail. When is NWA World Championship Wrestling on?" :— Episode 12: The Last Frownbender :"I Like Space and Dinosaurs?" :— Episode 267: Face 2 Face: Target Conditioning :"I love green day very much.where do u live?" :— Episode 162: Mystery at the Petting Zoo :"I need every insult the rock (dwayne johnson) ever made?" :— Episode 153: God Made a Bridge Troll :"I need love potion ingredients, help please?" :— Episode 03: My Walnut is a Temple :"I think I have Pepsi stuck in my lungs. What should I do?" :— Episode 07: Bill and Ted's Most Tender Engagement :"I wanna join the illuminati and be come famous with basketball?" :— Episode 152: Heaton Up :"I'm convinced i am a potato?" :— Episode 106: Bicentennial Dad IF :"If a 99 pound person eats 1 pound of nachos are they 1% nacho?" :— MaxFunDrive 2015 :"If batman parents are died, Then how was he born?" :— Episode 180: Candlenights IV :"If God is all good, why did he let me diarrhea in my pants on the Ferris wheel at the fair?" :— Episode 53: Doctor Jamilton :"If ur in a car crash with a girl is it still ok to ask her 2 the prom when her legs heal?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"If you could take a walk on the sky, would you do it with a smile?" :— Episode 59: Real Talk Live: Face 2 Face 2 :"you ride a horse to school does the pincipal have to take care of it??" :— Episode 186: Nipple Aesthetics :"If you surgically attach two guys together in a 69 position, will the pee just go round-and-round in an endless cycle?" :— Episode 71: Swaddling :"I'm bored. What do you do for fun? It is raining out also, and I am an old man." :— Episode 55: Spaghettageddon :"In home alone, why did the camera-man just film everything and not call the cops?" :— Episode 113: Dolphin Jockey IS :"Is "cowabunga" a cuss word?" :— Episode 263: Prank House :"Is Dakota fanning still alive?" :— Episode 268: Hot Boiled Beans and Bacon :"Is it a good idea to use a sex doll as a martial arts striking and grappling dummy?" :— Episode 43: A Horse Called Robbie :"Is it bad to give my 6 month year old baby a little french onion dip?" :— Episode 129: Krumping Across America :"Is it considered cheating if you have sex with someone telepathically?" :— Episode 51: Real Talk Live: Face 2 Face :"Is it considered cheating if you sleep with the demon that is possessing your Wife or Girlfriend?" :— Episode 80: For and By Dummos :"Is it good to be a pilot?" :— Episode 140: Hops for Pops :"Is it illegal to push a live moose out of a airplane in alaska?" :— Episode 58: Manifest Goodburger :"Is it just more or has Britney Spears been "replaced" as one of pop music's top stars?" :— Episode 243: Lenny Kravitz Marinara Breast Milk :"Is it normal for a woman to arrive on a date dressed as a clown?" :— Episode 97: Stevurkel :"Is it normal that I eat my hot pockets in the dark? Update: Ham & cheese." :— Episode 144: Kick it Forward :"Is it normal to urinate when you have an orgasim Or is that urine? I really want to know if this is normal?" :— Episode 10: Pluto Jesus vs The Sex Hydra :"Is it OK to bring Jellybeans on a plane?" :— Episode 02: Holding a Stranger's Hand :"Is it ok to defrost chicken in a pool?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"Is it okay for a dang 30 year old man to watch Goosebumps?" :— Episode 122: In Your Tarzan Boy :"Is it ok to carry a stab proof vest in a luggage at the airport?" :— MaxFunDrive 2012 :"Is it possible for a ferret to hide a fushigi ball?¿?" :— Episode 121: Dyump :"Is it possible to break your titty bone?" :— Episode 148: The Best Part of Waking Up and Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Is it possible to get sick from farting a lot under your covers at night and then opening them in the morning?" :— Episode 178: Freedom to Burger Out :"Is it possible to make toast in a microwave? Please I am craving toast (pregnant) and at work.?" :— Episode 176: Wizard Beard Decade :"It is possible to use science from Weird Science to make Erin Esurance real?" :— Episode 289: Ben Stiller's Museum Nights :"Is it true if you take a cops badge that there not a cop anymore and your the cop?" :— Episode 165: Johnny Billyseed :"Is it weird I'm really attracted to Don Henley from The Eagles?" :— Episode 185: Draining a Niner :"Is it wrong to have a fetish for Gingerbread Men?" :— Episode 231: Candlenights 2014 :"Is Joe Pesci really a maniac?" :— Episode 221: Jareth Defense Tactics :"Is kelly clarkson a virgin?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"Is mr.pringles still alive?" :— Episode 156: The Sound of One Hand Twerking :"Is Nickelback a good band to listen to while trying to get rid of a meth addiction?" :— Episode 133: Candlenights the IIIrd :"Is Santa Minica Studios gonna make Kratos kill Jesus?! I don't Jesus to die in the future God of War game!!! U Chrsitians agree?" :— Episode 249: Toyota Bigraft :"Is SUPER MARIO Italian Or Mushroom Kingdomese?" :— Episode 277: Taz Rebellion :"Is taylor swift illuminati?" :— Episode 13: The Life Moustache :"Is tea just gay coffee?" :— Episode 34: Make it Magic :"Is the movie Jumanji based on a true story?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Is there any wimpier musician than James Taylor?" :— Episode 139: Minority Groundhog Report :"Is there going to be a Good Burger 2 movie coming out?" :— Episode 96: Ven Conmigo a Jurrasic Park :"It turns out that guy in Miami who was eating the other guys face was a conservative, no surprise there?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 J K L M :"Me and my girlfriend want to have a roleplaying sex based on the Terminator.?" :— Episode 75: Everbuddies :"Memory foams? Do they record dreams?" :— Episode 206: Hodor Hoarders :"My dad is a goth what do I do?" :— Episode 217: Clippy Lovemaking Tips :"My goldfish are very quiet?" :— Episode 25: Freak in the Bedroll :"My life hasn't been the same since Pluto lost its Planet Recognition?" :— Episode 247: Tangled Up in Carl :"My son acts like Kramer from Seinfeld, should I be worried?" :— Episode 242: In the Mouth of Mango :"My son didn't eat his potato salad. Is he gay?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"My son thinks high school is going to be like High School Musical. What should I do?" :— Episode 60: Discretion for Miles :"My two hamsters escaped my hamster city and settled in my wall and won't listen to reason?" :— Episode 92: Ten Thousand Throbs :"My urine smells like Worchester sauce...what gives?" :— Episode 27: Immersion Therapy :"My veins spell out K.I.N.G, is this common? any significance?" :— Episode 35: Teach Me How to Holi-Dougie N :"Need tips on telling the difference between Ben Stiller and Adam Sandler?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"need to know the 411 on napkin rings?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"Notice there are no photos of Jesus with a hat?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 O :"Opinions on the name Pretzil for a girl?" :— Episode 142: Tom Bosley Upskirts P :"PLEASE PLEASE HELP IM DESPERATE!How old was kristen stewart when she started filming zathura???" :— Episode 253: Bye-Bye Boy :"Poll: Should I get high today?" :— Episode 29: The Quickening Q :"Question about the tv show small wonder was Vicky a doll with someone doing her voice or was she a real human?" :— Episode 235: Audio Billboards :"Quiditch for dogs? Is this true..?" :— Episode 46: Todd 'N Tony Stew R S :"Shooting a Ghost, do u think it could work?" :— Episode 126: Blast My Cache :"Smoke coming from belly button!!?" :— Episode 04: Hey Jeffrey :"Star Wars fans, can a Jedi use the Jedi Mind trick to induce labor?" :— Episode 84: Face 2 Face 4: Sippin' on Chillerz :"Still i feel intrest for indian moms...wanna talk to them is there any one to share my exact feelings plz.?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 T U V W :"Was anybody else touched by 'The Curious Case of Benjamin Button?'" :— Episode 87: A Murder of Uncles :"Was Jermery Pearl Jam arrested for the stuff he did in the video?" :— Episode 227: Streaks on the China WHAT :"What animal is Sonic the hedgehog?" :— Episode 237: John Turturro Robot Watersports :"What are dogs made out of?" :— Episode 179: Tuesdays with Luncho :"What are some good songs against illuminati without cussing?" :— Episode 136: Taken Babies :"What are the benefits of circumcising a hamster?" :— Episode 22: Lovegoose :"What are the vegetables at subway? List ALL of them? Dont just guess please" :— Episode 132: iJolene :"What around-the-house stuff can I use to make my daughter look like Benjamin Franklin?" :— Episode 141: Dan the Man with the Flan Plan :"What can I use as an alternative to milk to get the calcium i need for strong healthy boners?" :— Episode 56: Wet Hugs :"What celebrity would you like to swim with?" :— Episode 278: The Gushie Tapes :"What country is Queen Latifah ruler of?" :— Episode 38: The Brain Wife :"what determines a moose's coloration?" :— Episode 175: Torsey :"What do you think of the idea of people evolving like Pokemon?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"What does an owl look like and why?" :— Episode 95: Giamatti, Go! :"What does Ja Rule think about all this?" :— Episode 240: Teen Google :"What happens at a Paul McCartney concert?" :— Episode 160: The Ballad of Dunkleman :"What helpful tip could you give to attract a lady pharmists?" :— Episode 31: Husky Eyes :"What if an alien weapon caused you to switch bladders with Taylor Swift?" :— Episode 196: An Old, Rotten Boat :"What inventions did Paul Bunyan make?" :— Episode 168: I Say Wopato :"What is a marijuana nugget?" :— Episode 204: Bait Kids :"What is a "Will Smith"?" :— Episode 251: Cycle 2.0 :"What is Barack Obama's username on Playstation Network?" :— Episode 239: Cheeseburger to Paradise :"What is cilantro?" :— Episode 163: The Smoochatorium :"What is Justin Bieber's cell phone number ?" :— Episode 09: A Tight Rectangular Chassis :"What is taylor swifts favorite foods at cracker barrel?" :— Episode 145: Three's Company High :"What is the best moisture of ALL to use for lovemaking?" :— Episode 215: Glass Shark :"What is the boiling point of semen?" :— Episode 117: Romneycoladas :"What is the difference between Jonathan Taylor Thomas and Haley Joel Osment?" :— Episode 123: Contraband Future Dildos :"What is the earliest age that you should use anabolic steroids?" :— Episode 26: Bases Loaded :"What is the exact angle for getting gold properly with a sluice box?" :— Episode 85: Candlenights 2011 Special :"What is the least amount of Equipment I need to make DUBSTEP?" :— Episode 166: Boys in the House :"What is the opposite of being a gynecologist?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"What kills aunts fast ?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"What kind of car does judge judy own?" :— Episode 195: Bod God :"What kind of situations are going on in CNN's Situation Room?" :— Episode 266: Pizza Is Illegal in Tennessee :"What medicine is for long time sex?" :— Episode 255: Kangaroo Jack Blood :"What nationality is He-man?" :— Episode 198: The Soul Furnace :"What parts of the body can be shown in a MEDIUMCORE porno movie??" :— Episode 159: Home Alone Castle Doctrine :"What religion are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" :— Episode 248: Face 2 Face: Bumblefoot :"What religion is Tim Allen?" :— Episode 189: Sex Toy Story :"What the heck is masturbating?" :— Episode 174: Starbucks Castle Doctrine :"What time does Pizza hut open?" :— Episode 86: Get It :"What would be a good tattoo inspired by the book The Time Traveler's Wife?" :— Episode 81: Pizza Roll Suicide :"Whats the difference between anorexic and balsamic?" :— Episode 17: Just the Stats, Fats :"What's wrong about being sexually attracted to Pokémon?" :— Episode 52: Ruggratz WHEN :"When astronauts go to space why don't they run in to stars?" :— Episode 226: A Delicious Twistery :"When did the phrase "get jiggy with it" become extinct?" :— Episode 270: The Juice Will Flow :"When were dogs invented?? ?" :— Episode 90: Dworp WHERE :"Where and HOW can I get a life like KE$HA'S?? I want a life like that!?" :— Episode 241: Foghorn LeZydeco :"Where are birds ears at.?" :— Episode 125: Tuggies :"Where can I buy the 2004 movie Catwomam?" :— Episode 103: KORBEN DALLAS :"Where can I buy the smallest rice cooker?" :— Episode 181: Boycar :"Where can I find a plastic spatula for my George Foreman Grill?" :— Episode 15: The Armpit Hat :"Where can i find Adult race car bed?" :— Episode 54: Thorwatch 2011 :"Where can I find Gordon Ramsay fan fictions?" :— Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013 :"Where can I find professor snape porn?" :— Episode 98: Two 'til Tulsa :"Where can I get some spaghetti in Denver?" :— Episode 172: Juggalo Church Camp :"Where do I find the new Justin Beaver CD for my teenaged son?" :— Episode 16: Coach :"Where do wizards live?" :— Episode 124: This Is Our Rumors :"Where does the fire go when the fire goes out?" :— Episode 151: Orb is Horse :"Where is a good place to eat if you like to watch old people spill stuff?" :— Episode 177: Juicy Crust :"Which is the biggest planet in the world?" :— Episode 269: Face 2 Face: Loose Gravy :"Which restaurants in New York City serve wolf meat?" :— Episode 210: Yippee Ki-yay, Holy Father WHO :"Who invented cranberries??" :— Episode 202: Face 2 Face 7: Big Snapple :"Who invented the names of things?" :— Episode 275: The Podcast Krampus :"Who is a bigger star ALF or Tony Danza?" :— Episode 94: The Secrets of Dilbert :"Who is the youngest person living right now?" :— Episode 203: Upper Montana :"Who thinks Bea Arthur should have been buried in a cemetery instead of cremated?" :— Episode 137: Tangentz :"Who was John Candy? What did he do? Why is he important?" :— Episode 214: Face 2 Face X: Craigslist Croutons :"Who was your favorite beatle from the band the beatles?" :— Episode 105: Daymare Pile of Watercolor Donors WHY :"Why are there so many gay Burger King commercials?" :— Episode 102: The Placenta and the Bear :"Why cant I stop watching porn and what is your favorite disney movie?" :— Episode 63: R.I.P.B.E.P. :"Why do black men LOVE eating chips at the beach? Is it to be energized for us ladies before they take a dip? Do black men LOVE eating potato chips at the beach so they can have the chips before the dips in the water while covering our faces with lovely kisses?" :— Episode 104: I Hate You, Ron :"Why do chinese people eat food?" :— Episode 28: The Bagel Bite Tree :"Why do I very often dream that I'm wearing diapers?" :— Episode 116: Ritter Rider :"Why do people still eat corn on the cob?" :— Episode 225: Jingle Defense Force :"Why does everyone think son of the mask was so bad?" :— Episode 131: Outliers :"Why does my son make laser gun noises in the bathroom?" :— Episode 154: DDSM :"Why does my vagina smell like doritos?" :— Episode 41: Barry Fresh :"Why does the footballist steve madden now make fashion shoes?" :— Episode 250: The Best in the Biz :"Why does the Full House and Family Matters theme sound the same? Are they the same?" :— Episode 283: Building Bridges :"Why is Blade Runner called Blade Runner? There are no blades and most people drive in the movie." :— Episode 216: Under the Crust :"Why is Bruce Willis bald?" :— Episode 107: Face 2 Face 5 :"Why is it illegal to steal someones horse or a parakeet but its perfectly legal to steal someone's girlfriend?" :— Episode 39: Peepum's Nastygum :"WHY ON EARTH DOES JAMIE OLIVER RUIN AN ASIAN SALAD! WITH FUKKIN POMEGRANATE SEEDS! THATS PUSHING MY IDEALS JAMIE?" :— Episode 273: Smizing Through the Tears :"Why " Shrek " is green?" :— Episode 265: The Ballad of Tit Liquid :"Why would a 6 ft 3 man who looks like jay-z be alot more depressed then a 5 ft 6 guy who looks like jay-z?" :— Episode 67: Borrowed from a Horse :"Will a Horse poop out a wallet, or will it get stuck somewhere in its digestive system?" :— Episode 68: Never Stop Dancing :"Will Barack Obama pay for my cat food?" :— Episode 108: The Garfield Monstrosity :"Will there be reggae in the future ?" :— Episode 252: Face 2 Face: Sock Detectives :"Womens health: sesame seed looking thing on my vagina?" :— Episode 11: The Lesbian Apocalypse :"Would Christianity be as popular as it is today, if the Jesus was depicted more like Danny Devito?" :— Episode 91: Feeding Frenzy :"Would you buy a marble sculpture of Bart Simpson if money wasn't an issue?" :— Episode 258: OOH, MOMMY! X Y :"You answer my question now how can i get in touch with Ellen DeGeneres help?" :— Episode 146: Kenan By Way of Kel Z Category:Segments